Balloon Fighter (Game)
"Balloon Fighter" is a fictional video game that is featured in Game & Wario, and is the main plot device of the events in the "Gamer" minigame. A similar game is set to appear in WarioWare Gold, although with the Game & Watch-esque system replaced with a blue 2DS. Appearance It is styled to look like a Game & Watch system, modeled after the Balloon Fight Game & Watch system, sharing the same green color that was on the front of that system, though the entire system is green here. Unlike a Game & Watch system, though, it has a full color display which is pixelated between games but full resolution in the microgames. While the original Balloon Fight Game & Watch had four red buttons in a "+" shape, this system has a normal black directional pad. However, like the original system, it has one red button to the right of the screen. The original "Alarm", "Time", "Game", and "ACL" buttons normally above the red "Eject" button are missing, though a similar looking small gray button appears under the red button in the Game & Wario version. Other notable differences include a red power light below the screen, two small speakers below the screen, and the lack of a white border around the screen and edge of the front plate. There are also other small variations seen in other parts of the game: * Orange Case ** Seen in 18-Volt's section, as the "Ultra Speed" version. ** Possibly a reference to "Climber", another New Wide Screen Game & Watch, which had an identical button layout to Balloon Fight and had an orange case. * Red Case ** Seen in 18-Volt's section, as the "Hardcore" version. ** Possibly a reference to "Mario's Cement Factory", another New Wide Screen Game & Watch which had a similar button layout to Balloon Fight and had a red case. * Light Blue Case ** Seen in the "Cluck-a-pop" Prize section, where the system can be played freely and only plays one microgame. ** Possibly a reference to "Super Mario Bros.", another New Wide Screen Game & Watch, which had an identical button layout to Balloon Fight and had a light blue case. Gameplay The game is much like a traditional stage in a WarioWare series game, where you simply play until you lose all four lives (Represented by the Balloon Fighter's four Balloons) and you must complete various "microgames" where you accomplish a task within a set amount of time (The only exception is the Boss Stages where there is no time limit, and you simply play until you win or fail). Beating a boss with less than four lives will give you an extra life. Sometimes, the screen will display "Speed Up", and the gameplay will become slightly faster. Trivia * The back of the device is rarely shown, but when seen, it actually has the same kick-stand and serial number sticker that appeared on the Balloon Fight Game & Watch. * There is apparently a high score leaderboard which shows the top three players, though this is only seen in the opening cutscene to "Gamer". The highest score is saved and displayed at all times when you play it in-game, however. * Unlike most 9-Volt stages, not all of the microgames are based on Nintendo Franchises. ** The only real Nintendo Franchise based game is "Super Fly Swatter" which is based on the Fly Swatter minigame in Mario Paint. ** Since Balloon Fight is only the theme of the between microgame screens, this is the only 9-Volt stage without a Balloon Fight themed Microgame as well. * The system sometimes shows up in the background of the "Gamer" stage in Super Smash Bros. for Wii U. It acts somewhat as a hazard, since 5-Volt (9-Volt's Mother) sometimes will come out of it, and if she sees any players, they will be damaged. Category:Spin-Off/Related Games Category:Console Games Category:Games